Kurtis Stryker's Out Of Body Experience
by speedster101
Summary: When chasing down a thief who stole Ahkmenrah's tablet Kurtis Stryker ends up running into Shang Tsung and Kahmunrah whom who both manage to somehow transfer Stryker's body and spirit into the famous world class Thinker statue and it's up to Larry Daley Sonya Blade Jax Matt Grimes Kurtis Stryker (as The Thinker) Amelia Earhart and few other exhibits to stop another Battle
1. Prologue

Kurtis Stryker's out of body experience

Author's note: Speedster101 here presenting this brief Mortal Kombat crossover with Night at the Museum also with a bit of The Walking Dead takes place after Battle of the Smithsonian and Mortal Kombat 9 enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Night at the Museum Battle of The Smithsonian they belong to 20th Century Fox and NetherRealms studios the only thing I own is this story and the Oc that's going to be in it.

Summary: When chasing down a thief who stole Ahkmenrah's tablet Kurtis Stryker ends up running into Shang Tsung and Kahmunrah whom who both manage to somehow transfer Stryker's body and spirit but into the famous world class Thinker statue and it's up to Larry Daley Sonya Blade Jax Matt Grimes Kurtis Stryker (as The Thinker) Amelia Earhart and few other exhibits to stop another Battle for the Smithsonian.

After Stryker's victory over Shao Khan all the Earth Realmers including Liu Kang and Johnny Cage all returned to their homes on earth to get on with the rest of their lives Stryker was in Washington DC doing some police work Johnny was at Hollywood for a movie shoot Liu Kang was training for a martial arts tournament coming up soon while Sonya and Jax headed for Atlanta to join the Police force there. Why are we heading all the way to Atlanta to join their Police force there I mean we could had just asked Kurtis and see if he'll let us join his Police force said Jax I know Jax said Sonya but I want to give Atlanta's a shot plus I heard the city's Sheriff is real good with his job I hope your right Jax said so Sonya and Jax made their way to Atlanta's Police Department. While they were making their way there Stryker was out chasing a thief who stole something from The Museum Natural Of History he didn't know what it was but something told him that it was important to the Museum, freeze Stryker shouted but the thief ignored him and kept running and headed for the Smithsonian Institute until he came to a the room with Kahmurah's gate the thief approached it not knowing that Stryker was not too far away from him the thief looked at the gate and saw a shape of sort on it that matched the artifact he stolen just then a voice told him to place the artifact on the gate and when night comes type in the code so the thief walked towards the gate ready to place the artifact on the gate but before he could make another step he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind his head the thief turned his head and saw Kurtis Stryker behind him one move and I'll blow your brains all over this place Stryker threatened the thief said nothing now hand over that artifact and maybe I might let you go Stryker said calmly still wielding the gun in his hand the thief saw that night was quickly approaching and that voice he heard earlier was nagging in his head telling him to do something about the cop and hurry and put the artifact on the gate hand over that artifact right now Stryker repeated starting to get Impatient not wanting to get on this cop's bad side or worse shot by him the thief quietly approached him that's a good boy now give me that artifact and no one has to get hurt but one false move thief and I swear I'll end you Stryker said. The thief didn't hesitate so he gave it Stryker who took it greatly and turned around and not knowing that the thief had something up his sleeve Stryker here Stryker said through a radio I got the artifact and thief with me requesting pick up to get this prisoner up right away he continued roger that colonel Stryker the pickup is on its way said another voice on the end of the line copy that be sure its gets here on time to cause its almost nightfall Stryker said yes sir said the voice before it hung up while Stryker placed the radio back on his belt then turned to face the thief only to be met by a punch to his face rendering him unconscious when Stryker was unconscious the thief grabbed the artifact and placed it on the gate and saw that night has fallen so he entered the code even if he didn't know it once the code was entered the gate opened revealing a purple vortex and out came a man who looks like he came out of Ancient Egypt thank you for releasing me said the man I been in the underworld for a very very long time my name is Kahmurah who are you? Kahmurah asked the thief removed his hood and revealed a man in his late 50s white hair in a long ponytail a short beard an mustache and slightly pale skin I'm Shang Tsung servant to Shao Khan the man introduced. **A/n: let's get back to Sonya and Jax shall we. **After Sonya and Jax arrived at Atlanta the city much to their surprise the town looked overrun but not with people it was overrun with the dead which shocked them both but they let it go and kept walking but instead of walking on the street they stuck to higher ground. what the hell are these things Jax asked I don't know Sonya answered but whatever they are seem like a threat so I think its best that to stick to higher ground she replied Jax nodded and asked you think the Sheriff would know what these things are that is if he didn't became one of them let's hope so and I hope not Sonya said. After going from building to building they finally made it to the Police Department after they entered the deserted Police building looking around trying to find the Sheriff of Atlanta Y'all took a big risk coming here said a voice from behind the two turned their heads and saw a man who was in his early 20s he had a massive build dark brown hair dark blue eyes his skin tone was Caucasian he wore a Sheriff's outfit and hat for the full effect his height was 6'2" but what surprised them both the must was guy's large distorted eye and partially torn mouth oh my god said Sonya shocked what are yer names Sir and Mam'm and what are you doing here said the man he had a western accent which must have mean this guy was from Texas or something they were so lost in thoughts but broke right out of them when they heard the man calling out to them Sir Sir Mam'm Mam'm the guy called out to two huh wha what happen Jax said getting out of his thoughts you and the gal were lost in yer thoughts for a few minutes replied the man but y'all haven't answered my questions yet who in the cahoots are ya and what are y'all doing here the man asked right sorry Sonya said and walked up to the guy and introduced herself Sonya Blade she introduced and shook the man's hand then Jax walked up and shook the man hand and introduced his name Jax pleasure to meet you he said the man nodded after the two introduced there selves they answered the man's other question as for second question Sonya said we came here to join the Police force here but I think we have to ask Sheriff for that is he around she asked yer looking at him little lady the man said Sonya was confused then it hit her you're the sheriff she said surprised the man nodded Matthew Grimes Matt for short the man now known as Matt Grimes introduced nice to meet y'all you to Sonya said. So you said y'all are here to join the Police force Matt asked the duo standing in front of them that's right Sonya said that's good but look around ever since those things showed up every cop either found shelter or had died trying Marcus said pointing at the creatures outside that Sonya and Jax encountered when they got here but I suppose I'll be able to let y'all join but what exactly are those things Jax asked they are known as two things Partner Walkers or Biters my dad my brother me and their group call them Walkers while others call them biters yer both lucky to make it here alive Marcus explained is there any way to kill these walkers Sonya asked there is ms Blade said a new voice the three quickly turned around and standing there was man in his mid 20s or early 30s he was 5ft3inchs tall Caucasian had dark brown hair and a stubble wearing outfit similar to Matt's but with one of the sleeves cut off his eye color was hazel brown and Matt recognized him right away Dad? The man smiled at him hello Matthew the man said I thought you Carl and the rest of the group were halfway across from Atlanta by now speaking of which where is everyone else Matt asked his Dad after the prison was destroyed by The Governor the group broke up and went their separate ways and decided to survive this apocalypse in their own little groups Michone and Daryl went their own ways your brother and me stayed in our old house for the time being Glenn Maggie and everyone else are heading for someplace that claims to be sanctuary the man said this sanctuary everyone's heading to did any of them saw signs or heard radio frequencies of the name of this place dad Matt asked yeah why the man countered take my advice dad that place everyone is heading for is not what it seems I know cause I came across it once Matt said the man was about to ask what he meant by that but he was cut off sorry to interrupt this reunion and pep talk but I don't think I caught your name Jax said to the man oh right sorry name's Rick Grimes I'm Matt's father. After Shang Tsung and Kahmunrah introduced their selves and shared back stories they turned their attention to the still unconscious Kurtis Stryker that was quite a punch you gave to that cop Kahmunrah complemented but how could a man of your age do that he questioned I may look old but I'm stronger than you think your highness Shang Tsung taunted then turned his attention back to the unconscious Stryker on the ground but real question is what are we going to do with him Shang Tsung said gesturing to Stryker who hasn't moved one bit I know just the thing to do but it's gonna have to take both of us to pull this off Kahmunrah said while smirking evilly which Shang Tsung gradually returned and nodded and they both hauled Kurtis Stryker's unconscious body to the room that housed The Thinker when they got to it they both saw The Thinker going through his usual routine thinking and a course flirting with Venus Shang Tsung then faced Kahmunrah what exactly are we going to do he asked we're going to transfer the cop's body and spirit into The Thinker Kahmunrah said and how are we going to pull that off he asked you have that magic of yours use it and what about you how are you going to transfer his body into that he said pointing at The Thinker I told you when you freed me I was in the underworld for very long time so I picked up a few tricks doing my time in their Kahmunrah said Shang Tsung just nodded and started to use his magic to release Stryker's spirit while Kahmunrah got ready to transfer his body but unknown to the both of them a figure was seen watching them from outside on top of The museum of Natural History.

Author's Note: I'm going to stop right there for time being and encase none you had notice this is set in the same timeline as the two Night at the Museum movies took place and your probably wondering why I made Shang Tsung a thief in the story will what did you expect I can't just have Shang Tsung telling everyone that he's a evil sorcerer that takes peoples souls or anything besides I wanted to make the story fit in the same timeline as The Night At The Museum otherwise it would be confusing so I went and made Shang Tsung a elder thief but with his magic and only a mer servant to Shao Khan and if any of you notice that I made Kahmurah a little out of character in this chapter I apologize for that anyway next chapter is the transfer where Shang Tsung and Kahmunrah begins to transfer Stryker's Spirit and body into the thinker then get back to the others Liu Kang and Johnny Cage well probably come later in the story till then fill free to follow and review the story but no flaming or spamming in the reviews please so till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya.


	2. The Transfer

The Transfer

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of Kurtis's Stryker's out of body experience The Transfer where Kahmunrah and Shang Tsung prepare to transfer Stryker's body and spirit into The Thinker enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian or The Walking Dead for they belong to Netherealms Studios 20****th**** Century Fox and Amc Studios I only own the story the plot and Matt Grimes.**

Kahmunrah and Shang Tsung were in the National Art Gallery preparing to transfer Stryker's spirit and body into The Thinker who was now still and unmoving but unknown to them a figure can be seen outside on the roof of the Air and Space Museum watching the events unfold the figure was female light skinned with freckles she wore a aviator jacket brown pants and aviator boots she had curly red hair her eyes were crystal blue this was Amelia Earhart the first female aviator to fly across the Atlantic ocean she was watching the events going on in The National Art Gallery by Kahmunrah and the other person she knew she had do something about it but the question is what can she do? Inside The National Art Gallery Shang Tsung and Kahmunrah were ready to transfer Kurtis Stryker's Spirit and body into the Thinker you actually think this would work Shang Tsung asked it should Kahmunrah said but we must hurry he replied why Shang Tsung asked does it really matter to you Kahmunrah said as a matter a fact it does Shang Tsung said Kahmunrah cursed something in Egyptian to himself well if it really matters to you save it for later and let's just get this over with before the mortal wakes up Kahmunrah said Shang Tsung nodded and started one of his spells even through he was still unconscious Stryker felt like his soul was being forced out of his body which caused him to move around some till his spirit was out of his body and transferred into The Thinker now it was time for his body. Sonya and Jax were staring wide eyed at Rick Grimes who was Matt's father you're his father Sonya asked yeah he's my dad Matt said but you guys don't look or sound nothing alike Jax said I figured y'all cowpokes be surprised when you found out Matt said in his western accent you see my full name is Matthew Marston Grimes Smith Matt said well that explains why sound like a cowboy Jax said that's right partner Matt replied can I ask you a question Mr. Grimes Sonya asked Matt sure thing mam'm but make it quick cause I just gotten word from some police officers about something strange going on inside The National Art Gallery in Washington DC involving a thief and a strangely dressed person Matt said after getting off his radio with another police officer Sonya nodded but before she could ask it Jax stepped in did you just say Washington Dc he asked yeah why Matt asked back we have a acquaintance up their doing police work of his own perhaps you know him Jax said you're talking about Kurtis Stryker aren't you partner Matt said Sonya, Jax, and even Rick were surprised that Matt knew Stryker then again Rick knew Sonya so he can't blame him for knowing who the guy was how do you know Stryker Sonya asked Matt suspiciously Matt smirked and said my friend John Flynn told me about him apparently he's one of his ancestors their ancestors? man I wish Stryker or John would had told us that in the first place when we met Jax said you mean none of them told ya'll about it Matt asked them the duo nodded nope not Stryker and not John Sonya said I wish one of them told us Jax said well if I know John which I do he probably wasn't ready to tell you two yet Matt said what do you mean wasn't ready to tell us yet Jax asked I'll explain as we make way for Dc he said after getting a Police Car from the garage gesturing for two to get in which they gradually agreed to do once they were both in the car Matt turned to his dad I better get going myself Carl is probably wondering where I am right now Rick said Matt nodded back tell Carl and the others that is if you run into them I said hi and remember dad try to keep away from Terminus it may be the only place safe from the walkers but their nothing but cannibals and collectors but if I'm wrong about them being cannibals then stay as long you like but if I'm right contact me and I'll see if John can get you and the others a true safe haven Matt said and Rick nodded and walked off and waved goodbye while Matt turned to face the road and drove off to Dc with Sonya and Jax.

**Author's Note: Ok that was Chapter 2 now I know I said this will be the chapter where Stryker's body and spirit is transfer into The Thinker but I changed my mind and decided to do that off screen in the story so next chapter is going to be in Stryker's point of view and Larry is finally going to appear so stick around for that chapter. **


End file.
